Determination
by public static void
Summary: Dominique didn't like her copper coloured hair; maybe changing its colour with a potion would let her have something in common with Teddy.


For the Fic Title Prompt Competition (Love of Crimson Fire), the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition (colour - aquamarine) and the One and One Challenge (Dominique Weasley, purpose).

* * *

.

.

.

Teddy's aquamarine hair was oddly attractive. From his spot at Ravenclaw's table, far from the obnoxious noise of her Gryffindor family, Dominique stared at him. It was the first time he wore such striking colour, usually sticking to muted blues and only occasionally a silvery hue that looked almost like Victoire's hair.

Dominique grunted and went back to her essay. _The properties of copper in Alchemy_ was a topic that reminded her of her own hair colour. She tucked a strand of it behind her ear, placing a charm on it to keep it from falling back into her face. Maybe if she used a potion to make it crimson... At least that way she would have something in common with Teddy; she'd be able to change her hair colour just like him.

The thought produced a smile on her face. She closed _Metals and Magic_ and rolled her parchment. She was done. Only then did she notice Teddy waving from Gryffindor's table. She waved back, confused.

"Is he really waving at me?" she asked Lorcan. Her best friend from childhood was munching on some toast and reading a book on Erumpents, but he answered in a heartbeat.

"Yes. Now let me finish this chapter."

Dominique rolled her eyes. Lorcan was obsessed with Erumpents and Crumple-Headed Snorkacks, having been there when his great-grandfather, Newt Scamander, found one of the latter hiding near a dragon reserve.

"I think I'm going to tell him, Lorcan," Dominique decided, standing up from her seat. At her words, even quiet Lysander stared at her. "I'm tired of watching from afar."

Lysander laughed. "Aren't you tired of thinking about his _hair_ , though? I can't stop seeing _aquamarine this_ , _crimson that_ , _copper is awful_ and all that nonsense in your head, Dominique. Control your thoughts."

"You should be the one controlling your Legilimency, Lysander."

He shrugged. "I can't."

Dominique smirked. She knew he could, but he liked to say otherwise just to keep meddling in other people's affairs.

"Well, then stay away from my mind if hair colour bothers you so much."

"Leave her, Lysander," Lorcan said, not looking up from his book. "She has a purpose and nothing will stop her from changing her hair colour right now. Or from getting Teddy."

Dominique grinned. "Am I that determined, Lorcan?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I'll make it _my purpose_ to shed light on your _abilities_ if you don't stop reading my mind."

Sweet, quiet Lysander snorted. "Minds are not books to be read."

"The incantation for the spell is actually _l_ _egere_ , which comes from the latin _to read_ , and _mens_ which means _mind_."

"But we use no spells," Lorcan countered, finally setting his book down. Dominique counted that as a personal victory –which made her remember Victoire and how close to Teddy she was sitting— and her grin widened.

"We're simply talented," Lysander finished with a smirk.

"Well, focus your talents _elsewhere_ ," Dominique stated before waving her hand in farewell and walking to where Teddy was sitting.

She felt Victoire's eyes on her, but Dominique kept to her plan. As Lorcan said, she had a purpose.

"Can we speak in private, Teddy?"

Victoire shot her a look of betrayal, but Teddy only smiled and led her to a small corridor just outside the Great Hall. He leant back against a wall when they were a good distance away from prying ears, and tilted his head.

"What can I do for you?"

Dominique grinned. She didn't tell him and chose to kiss him instead. She placed her hand on his chest to keep him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. He stiffened but promptly grabbed her by the waist and pulled against him. Her hands went to play with his hair, which kept changing from aquamarine to jet black.

"I like you," she told him after he let her go. His cheeks were red and his amber eyes slightly unfocused, though the feral look in them remained. "Do _you_ like me?"

"Gods, Dominique!" he answered, laughing and pulling her back to him. She was as tall as he and their eyes were at the same level. "I don't know. I never thought of you like this but..."

"No buts, Teddy," she smirked, kissing his jaw and neck and hoping no one saw them. "Tell me the truth. I promise I won't cry myself to sleep if you say you don't."

Teddy's chuckle took her by surprise. "I'm more afraid of you hexing me if I say I don't," he said with a wide grin. "But don't worry. I never thought of you like that before that kiss. It was... something else."

"Something good or something bad?"

He answered by kissing her again. Dominique smiled against his lips.


End file.
